


Who would've thought?

by iilarryii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Harry, Asexual Louis, Asexuality, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iilarryii/pseuds/iilarryii
Summary: “Do you see the curly haired boy there?” Liam asks pointing across the room where a boy was standing with two girls.Louis nods, “What about him?”“Well I think that we should put your acting skills to work. I want to see how good you are,” Liam says smiling droopily. “So I want you to go over there and act like you're his boyfriend.”Or a story between two boys who believed in love but didn't think that they could achieve it.





	Who would've thought?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrymateforlife/gifts).



> Hi guys! First I want to thank my amazing beta for once again sticking with me and fixing my horrible errors and giving me tips. Couldn't have done this without you J! Love ya! Also thank you rainbowslovehl (Larrymateforlife) for the prompts, I hope that I did them justice x
> 
> All mistakes are mine and I really hope that you guys enjoy this one! x

Louis had never been to a party before. It had been a shock for him to hear that he and his best friend Zayn had been invited to the biggest frat party of the year. Or well it had been more like an invite to Zayn with the option to bring someone as his plus one, but Louis didn’t mind. This was his first college party and he was really excited, with a hint of nervousness thrown into the mix. He had been planning his outfit for four days and now as they were walking to the frat house, he was really glad that he had chosen his red t-shirt instead of the black polo shirt. It was really warm for it to be already August.

“Hey, slow down,” Zayn says amused as Louis starts walking a bit faster at the sight of the house. It was bigger than he had originally thought, much more expensive looking than he had assumed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t even notice that I was walking faster,” Louis chuckles lightly, fixing his fringe to have something to do with his hands. He slows his pace, getting into the same rhythm as Zayn. “You didn’t tell me that the frat house looks more like a mansion than a house,” he hums lightly as they come close enough to hear the music from the open door. The scene was almost like from a movie, especially when people were walking inside in groups. 

“It’s fine, at least I don’t have to worry about you not wanting to be here,” Zayn smiles. “Well it never came up in our conversations, I thought that you had seen the house before. I mean this is our second year after all.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Well I don’t have friends in the frat unlike you, so it shouldn’t come as a surprise.”

“Okay, I’ll give you that one, though you know Liam and he’s in the frat,” Zayn points out. 

“It’s so weird to think that he’s in a frat. He doesn’t seem anything like the boys in the movies,” Louis says humming, walking closer to Zayn. “He seems smart.”

“Don’t stereotype them, some of them are actually really smart, like Harry for example.”

“And who is Harry?” Louis asks raising his eyebrows. This was the first time he had heard the name. 

“I’ll introduce you to him,” Zayn says with a hum before stopping in his tracks. “Now are you ready to go inside?” He asks gesturing for the house. “We can take a few minutes if you’re not ready.”

Louis rolls his eyes and takes Zayn’s hand in his. “I’m ready let’s go.” He ends up being led to the door by Zayn as Zayn knew the person by the door who let them in. The music was almost too loud inside, the beat bouncing off the walls in the dim lit room. People were dancing on the makeshift dance floor in the living room, some couples grinding on one another so dirtily that Louis had to look away. He didn’t mind a bit of PDA but dry humping was crossing the line for him.

“Liam!” Louis gets pulled away from his thoughts as Zayn waves the boy over. He flashes a smile as the puppy eyed boy crosses the room before stopping in front of them. Liam had a red cup in his hand and a bright smile playing on his face, his eyes a bit droopy, letting them know that he was a bit tipsy already. 

“Hi guys, glad you could make it,” Liam yells over the music, gesturing with his hands for emphasis. “Would you like something to drink? The kitchen is filled with free drinks so feel free to mix something.” 

“Thanks we will,” Zayn smiles fist bumping the tipsy boy. “If you could show us the direction of the kitchen that would be great too,” he chuckles. 

“Oh yes, this way,” Liam says smiling as he leads the two in the direction of the kitchen. “So how do you guys like the house? I can’t believe that neither of you have been here before. We have been friends since like the first day of college, right?”

“Yeah at least from the first lecture,” Louis says agreeing. It had been an English lecture about some old literature and to pass time the three had made bets on how many times the teacher would say the word 'if'. It had been a lot. “It's huge and new looking? How can you guys afford this place?” He asks curiously looking around the place. It was rather dark in the house so he couldn't see all the details but as far as he could tell it was indeed spacious and nice looking. 

“The university doesn't pay for this, right?” Zayn chimes in. “Like this house must be expensive as hell.” 

“Yeah our president's father is rich as hell so he agreed to pay most of the expenses. The university basically pays for our electricity and water,” Liam explains as they get to the kitchen finally. “So who's up for some drinks?” 

 

Later on they are sitting on the couch, talking and laughing, the drinks keep coming as Liam's frat brothers took interest in Louis and Zayn. They were the fresh meat as Liam put it and not bad looking at all, so the guys flocked to them. Too bad Zayn wasn't interested in boys and Louis wasn't all that interested in anyone. Don't get him wrong, he had gotten crushes before he just wasn't the greatest at acting on it. He wanted love and with his experience most people nowadays wanted sex more than anything. He wasn’t interested in giving that. 

“Hey Lou, aren’t you a drama major?” Liam asks suddenly, leaning closer to the boy to look him in the eye. It was clear that he was a bit drunk already but drunk Liam was okay, clingy at most but never anything too uncomfortable. 

“Yup, that’s me! The future of Hollywood,” Louis raises his glass as he declares. Okay he might be a bit tipsy as well. “Why?”

“Do you see the curly haired boy there?” Liam asks pointing across the room where a boy was standing with two girls. It was quite clear to him that the boy didn't seem interested in the girls even though the girls didn't seem to notice this. 

Louis nods, “What about him?” 

“Well I think that we should put your acting skills to work. I want to see how good you are,” Liam says smiling droopily. “So I want you to go over there and act like you're his boyfriend.” 

“Just so you can see my skills? No mate sorry but I won't just barge in to embarrass myself.” 

“Not just because of that! I mean yes I want to see your skills but Harry is really uncomfortable in situations like that and he's too nice to say anything. It would be a favour to him and for me.” 

“When you put it like that I can't say no,” Louis mumbles standing up. “So the idea is to pretend to be his boyfriend. Then what?” He asks fixing his shirt before moving to his hair. He had no idea how he looked and he couldn't do anything about it. 

“Then bring him here,” Liam says before shooing him off. 

So Louis goes, making his was through the crowd bumping into a few people and apologizing as he goes. He collects his thoughts on the way, trying to plan what to say and how to act. He had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter so he wasn't quite sure how to be. He would just have to go with what he had seen his friends do. So when he gets to the group of three, he fixes his hair one last time before putting a smile on his face. 

“Babe! Here you are, I was looking for you,” Louis says loudly, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing his cheek. “Want to introduce me to your friends?” He asks humming, standing back on his heels. Harry was clearly surprised by the company, his face flushing the slightest bit. Luckily one of the girls was the first one to speak. 

“And who are you?” She asks, distaste clear in her voice. 

Louis glances at Harry before looking back at her. “I’m his boyfriend. And who are you love?” He asks raising his eyebrows. “I’m going to throw in a wild guess based on the lack of fabric covering your body, that you’re here to find someone to keep your bed warm for the night? Am I close?” 

The girl blushes and Harry seems to finally find his voice. “S-sorry love, I didn't know where you were so I stopped to talk,” Harry says looking at the boy and wrapping his arms loosely around his waist. It was clear that he didn't know how much and where he could touch the boy but luckily it was dark and a hand on the waist was fine.

“It's fine. Do you want to come with me? Liam was asking for you. Something about your history project?” Louis says, looking up at the boy. He had no better reason to pull Harry from the conversation. He didn't want to oversell the whole boyfriend thing. 

“Oh yeah, that one,” Harry nods along stiffly. This boy needed acting classes. “Sorry ladies I have business to attend to,” he flashes a smile before he pulls Louis away. “Thank you,” he says once they're out of hearing distance. “That was quite scary.” 

Louis laughs softly, patting Harry's shoulder. “Yeah horny girls, they are the worst right?” He says playfully as if he knew what that was like. He prefers males after all. “Let's get you to safety.” He adds leading the boy through the crowd and toward the couches he had left Liam.

“Thanks again. I didn't know how to get away from them,” Harry chuckles as he follows the boy. “What was your name again? Sorry it's dark and I didn't see you properly and I don't think that you gave me your name?” 

“Oh yes, of course, wouldn't want to go around without knowing the name of your knight in shining armour,” Louis says playfully, looking up at the boy. “I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Nice to meet you, Harry,” he says smiling softly. “I'm not a stalker I swear, Liam just gave me your name before I came over so,” he explains as Harry blushes fiercely. 

“Louis Tomlinson? As in the captain of the football teams slash the drama departments only hope for success? That Louis Tomlinson?” Harry stutters slightly, coming to halt in the middle of the dance floor, making Louis stop in his tracks as well. “Oh god.” 

Harry's reaction made Louis flush slightly as well. The curly haired boy knew him then. “Yeah um that's me,” he chuckles lightly. “You're a fan of the footie team then?” He asks trying to break the slight awkwardness between them. 

“Oh god I'm not a stalker, I swear! Liam just talks about you sometimes and I like footie so I've seen you around,” Harry exclaims quickly, blushing even more if that's possible. 

“Don't worry love, I didn't think that you were,” Louis smiles softly before continuing to lead the way. Harry was really adorable but he could sense that the boy was slightly uncomfortable around him so he thought that it would be for the best to get to Liam. And after that who knows maybe they could become great friends. At least, that’s what he secretly hoped. 

 

Louis is sitting in the local café with his course books in front of him and a steaming cuppa in his right hand. His classes had ended for the day and, it being a Friday, he had two days of freedom before the next ones. He was a bit behind on his English coursework so he had decided to try and get everything done that night so he could actually enjoy the weekend. The assignment he was working on right now was a speech about something that had changed his life. Such a cliché honestly, but even with the easy and cliché subject Louis didn’t know what to write about. 

He hadn’t met his soulmate yet so he couldn’t go down that easy road. He hadn’t lost anyone in his life so he couldn’t write about the grief. Every easy subject was something he hadn’t experienced so he couldn’t write about any of them. He would have to dig deeper, really think about what changed his life. Sure he could go on and on about how having younger siblings looking up to him affected his life, but that was more of a plan b. He wanted to think of something more original to write about. 

But just like you would imagine it was hard as hell. Original ideas were something almost mythological among college students, figuring one out was almost as impossible as winning the lottery. He needed something to stimulate his brain or take his mind off things- anything really. Figuring it couldn’t hurt, he pushes his laptop to the side and pulls his books closer. Maybe there was some examples or topics hidden within them that would give him some inspiration. 

“May I sit with you?”

Louis looks up from the book at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice, taken aback by who he sees. “Harry, hi, um yeah of course. Be my guest,” Louis says nodding, gesturing to the chair across from him. As the boy sits down Louis makes it his mission to clean up the table a bit, moving the course books so Harry could put down his drink. “What brings you here?”

“I guess the same as you? I- I mean my classes are over for today and I wanted to do something other than hide up in my dorm,” Harry shrugs biting his lip as he looks down to his drink. He takes a small sip and then looks up at Louis, noticing all of the boy’s studying material. “Oh sorry did I disturb your studying?” 

Louis shakes his head and smiles at the boy softly. “Nah I was struggling with my speech topic anyways, this is just a welcome distraction for me,” he explains with a hum. When Harry nods his head and seemingly relaxes, Louis pushes the book away from him and looks at the boy curiously. “So what are you drinking then?” He asks nodding toward the cup. It was kind of a lame starter but at least it was something. 

“Just some plain black tea,” Harry shrugs looking fully at Louis for the first time since he sat down. “I usually go for something more spicy than this but the girl behind the counter seemed busy and I didn't want to slow her down with my questions.”

“That's her job though, she should have time for your questions,” Louis says humming. “Though I know what you mean, she seemed like she had way too much to do and too little time to do it,” he chuckles, his smile widening as Harry flashes a grin as well. “I was going to be a daredevil and try something new but then I settled for my old trusty Yorkshire.” 

It's comical how Harry's jaw basically drops at the statement, his pointer finger coming to poke him in the middle of the chest. “I drink Yorkshire too! It's like almost the only decent tea they have! Not that it's just decent, it's marvellous! I didn't know that they had it in here,” he exclaims a bit too loudly considering that they were in public but Louis didn't mind. He enjoyed the enthusiasm. 

“It's a new thing that I might have influenced a bit,” Louis says with a playful smile on his lips as Harry looks at him as if he hung the stars. “I may or may not have complained quite loudly in the past about how they didn't have it and they may or may not have gotten tired of it,” he says while taking a sip of his drink. 

“You’re my new hero,” Harry says in fake awe, taking a sip of his own tea as well. “So what is your speech about then if you are having trouble coming up with a topic? That’s what you’re struggling with, right? The topic?” 

It was so endearing to Louis how Harry could go from smiling and playful to so adorably unsure and almost shy. “Yeah it’s the topic that’s got me banging my head against the wall,” Louis sighs. “We are supposed to do a speech about something that changed our life. Like if your parents died or you lost a leg or something,” he jokes, earning a small chuckle from Harry. “And like I don’t have anything to write about so yeah it’s annoying.”

“You haven’t found your soulmate then?” Harry asks clearing his throat, averting his eyes away again. “Because that would be pretty life changing.”

“Yeah, unfortunately I haven’t found mine yet if they even exist,” Louis says pursing his lips as he looks down to his mug as well. “A boy can only dream right?”

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” Harry mumbles so quietly that Louis assumes it wasn’t for his ears. “Um how about when you got accepted to the university? That must have been a life changing experience?” He suggests looking up. “And it’s kind of a cliché so it could work almost perfectly.”

“Huh, I didn’t even think of that option,” Louis says impressed. “I might as well use that, thanks Harold, you practically saved my ass here.”

“Nah nothing special,” Harry says, a soft tint to his cheeks. “Though one could say that you basically owe me a drink now. I can take the payment in Yorkshire tea and a bit more of your company,” he says almost cheekily biting his lip as he waits for Louis’ reaction. 

And well, who is Louis to say no to a cute boy with dimples and apparently a good sense of humour? “Okay curly, I accept your conditions,” he says playfully, starting a light banter between the two. 

At the end of the night when Louis gets back to his dorm he realises that he got nothing done at the café and he's not even sad or frustrated about it. He had had so much fun with Harry, their personalities clicking instantly and with little to no effort. They had talked for hours about everything, from their families to their most embarrassing uni moments and everything in between. It was almost cheesy to say but Louis felt like he had found his soulmate. 

 

**Unknown:** _ Hi Lou! It's me Harry :)  _

**Louis:** _ Ah young Harold, what gives me this pleasure?  _

**Harry:** _ I was wondering if you'd like to come to the movies with me?  _

Louis stares at the screen for a few moments just waiting for the words to change. They don't.

**Louis:** _ yeah I would love to. What time and what movie?  _

**Harry:** _ The red sparrow? I saw the trailer and have heard some really good reviews on it. Is that okay? It starts at four?  _

That was four hours away. 

**Louis:** _ I've been meaning to watch it actually so I'm in! I'll see you at the theatre? The one close to campus?  _

**Harry:** _ Yeah that's the one! How about three thirty? Sound good? xx _

**Louis:** _ sounds amazing, I'll see you there! xx _

Louis bites his lip as he adds the x's to the text but not because he was nervous. Harry had done it first after all. No, the lip biting was just for the excitement. He didn't know for sure if this was a date but if it was it would be his first one. And with a great guy, so yeah he was excited and couldn't wait. He would just have to figure out what to wear. Oh  _ shit. _

 

Since Louis didn't have a car he was going to walk to the theatre. Luckily is was nearby so it didn't take him long to get there. They hadn't explicitly agreed on where to meet so he took the liberty to wait by the front doors. He keeps looking around for Harry, knowing that it's silly since he's at least fifteen minutes early but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to be there on time. He didn't want Harry to think that he stood him up. 

Five minutes pass before he starts to get nervous about his hair, fixing it every few seconds. Which was dumb because he had literally spent twenty minutes getting it perfect and now he was just messing it up. Go nerves, right? He had opted for a simple fringe for his hair so his outfit could have the full attention. He was wearing a pair of usual black skinnies with cuts on the knees and a red t-shirt that rode low on his collarbones. It was slightly big on him so he had tugged it in. To finish off the look he had thrown on a jean jacket, just in case he got cold, and some vans. 

He didn't know what the regular “rule” was when it came to dating but he had decided to hide his soulmate tattoo for now. Not that it was too hard to hide since it was on his inner bicep, hidden from curious eyes. It was a small one, a simple infinity mark decorating his skin. He was quite fond of it, happy that it wasn't a huge tiger taking up most of his side as he had seen on some dude a while ago. 

Louis checks his phone to see the time, frowning slightly as it's a bit past three thirty already. He keeps looking around but can't seem to see Harry anywhere. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks down to his feet, wondering if he should give Harry a few more minutes or just leave already. He decides on the first option, shifting his weight from side to side, looking up when his name is being called. He almost laughs out loud when he sees him. Harry is running down the street with his hair a mess and his shirt flowing in the wind. His cheeks are red and his breathing ragged when he comes to a stop in front of Louis, letting the boy know that he had been running for a while now. 

“I'm sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start and I had to walk because the bus drove past me-”

“It's okay,” Louis assures him, smiling softly. “You're here now and that's what's important,” he says smiling. “Now how about we go and get the tickets before it's too late?” 

Harry pushes his mattified hair out of his face and nods, his breathing still heavier than normal. “Yeah I'll just catch my breath real quick,” he says tilting his hair back looking at the sky. 

“Did you run the whole way?” Louis asks smiling, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, biting his lip as the boy jumps slightly at the contact. The reason why he doesn't pull away is because he relaxes immediately under the touch. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want you to think that I was going to stand you up,” Harry says nodding, his breathing finally calming down to normal. “I’m good to go now, let’s get the tickets.”

Together they walk through front doors, their arms brushing against one another's as they do. They agree that Harry buys the tickets and Louis gets the food, so neither would have to pay for the whole ordeal. Even though Harry first insisted on paying since he was the one to ask the boy out but Louis said no. He didn't like the idea so they had compromised. Sure Harry had been a bit pouty afterwards but nothing that a smile from Louis couldn't fix. 

In the theatre they sit close by one another, sharing the popcorn with their hands meeting in the bowl just like in a romance movie. But instead acting on it they just act like nothing has happened focusing on the movie. It turned out to be a good one actually, both of them agreeing as they leave the theatre, talking like crazy. 

“Hey would you like to go to grab a cup of tea?” Harry asks as they get outside, standing on the pavement awkwardly, just looking at each other. 

“Yeah that sounds lovely,” Louis says smiling. “To the Craves? It's just around the corner and they serve Yorkshire.”

“Ah yes sure, the most important thing,” Harry chuckles, his dimples coming out to play. “But yes Craves sounds like a decent plan. Lead the way then since I don't know how to actually get there from here,” he says holding his hand out of the boy to take. 

Louis takes it with a silly smile playing on his lips as he intertwines their fingers, swaying their hands between their bodies as they walk. It was almost like from a romance movie with the sun going down and the silent streets surrounding them. They make small talk, talking about the movie, getting louder by the moment as they get excited and want to make the other hear what they have to say. They get some weird looks from a few people passing by but it only makes them look at each other and giggle. 

When they get to the café they order their drinks and go to a vacant table, continuing their conversation there. Louis learns even more about Harry, how he had a big sister who had found her soulmate at the young age of seventeen. He also learns that the boy loves to cook and actually had a dream to be a chef or a baker one day. It's so intriguing to listen to Harry share these small details about himself that the night passes by even faster than the last time they hung out. 

_ Damn, _ Louis thinks as he gets home,  _ this might be the start of something new.  _

 

“How did your date with Harry go?” Zayn asks with a curious tone a few days later as they speak on the phone. Louis was in the middle of making himself some dinner so he wasn't too focused on the conversation. 

“It was really nice. We went to see a movie and went to grab a cup of tea afterwards. It was, yeah, real nice,” Louis says humming as he stirs his pasta. It was supposed to be all soggy, right? “No wait what? A date? Who called it a date?” 

“You just did,” Zayn chuckles. “And Harry asked me if you'd be into it if he asked you out so I assumed that it was a date.” 

To be honest Louis wasn't as shocked as he should be. The thought of it being a date had crossed his mind more than once but he had pushed those thoughts aside quite quickly, not wanting to get his hopes up. “I didn't mean it like that though,” he says biting his lip. 

“Would you mind if it was a date?” 

“No,” Louis says because hey, it was the only honest answer. “I definitely wouldn't.” 

“So what's the problem?” 

Louis sighs rubbing his eyes slightly as he steps back from the stove, turning down the heat so his pasta wouldn't get worse. “You know what the problem is,” he says quietly . “You know why I haven't dated before.” 

“If you told Harry, I'm sure that he would understand though.” 

“Are you sure? I mean yes he seems like a cupcake, but what if it freaks him out? Or he just wants to keep going as friends?” Louis wonders outloud. 

“Then you'll keep going as friends, it's that simple Lou,” Zayn says softly. “I know that it's not what you want but would you rather be friends with him than fully cut him out.” 

Louis rolls his eyes even though Zayn couldn't even see him. “You know the answer already, but I’d rather be friends,” he says. “Ugh, I just wish I could read his mind. This would be so much easier that way.” 

“Well life isn't always easy,” Zayn says acting all philosophical and shit. Damn you Zayn.

“I know that,” Louis huffs stepping back over to his food to take the pasta off the stove completely. “Now I gotta go, my food is almost ready so… See you around?” He hums scrunching his nose as he sees the pasta has gotten all clumpy. It might be another day of getting take out then. He hangs up when Zayn says his farewell and places his phone away into his pocket. He makes the best of the food he had made and goes to his small living room area, plopping down onto the couch. He turns on the telly and settles to watch some random game playing on the screen. He didn't really focus on it that much. It was more for having something to fill the silence. 

While he eats he goes over every possible scenario that could happen when he tells Harry. There was only so many ways for it to play out and well, he was praying that it went well and he walked out of the conversation with a possible boyfriend. 

 

Louis laughs rather loudly in the quiet café, covering his mouth with his hand and looking around to see if anyone was looking. No one was. “Don't laugh, it was a very traumatizing experience,” Harry chuckles cutely. It was now a week later, Louis had asked the boy to meet him at the café to talk a few days ago but since they were both busy with course work and stuff this was the first possible time. 

“I can imagine you all shy and blushy, trying to impress your first crush only to get hit by a ball,” Louis shakes his head amused, looking at Harry fondly. He had demanded to hear about Harry's first crush and to be honest, the story was way better than he had thought it would be. “How did it go from there?”   
  
“Hey! Maybe I wasn't all that cool back in the day, but I'd say that I'm pretty cool now, yeah? So I count it as a win,” Harry declares, his dimples popping. “I don't even know why I told you that story. I should've lied and said how I gave them roses and got a kiss on the cheek in return,” he chuckles softly. “But truthfully? Oh I never dared to even look at them after it happened, I was so embarrassed.”    
  
Louis coos lightly, leaning over the table to poke at Harry's dimple, only making it deepen as the boy smiles wider. “It wasn't your fault though so you shouldn't have felt that way,” he says in a playful tone. “Though that's not as bad as mine. I was lucky enough to have my crush liking me back, but when she tried to kiss me I panicked and pretended that there was a spider on her shoulder so she would back off.” 

“You what?” Harry asks, unable to hold back the snort that escapes his lips. “Why did you do that?” 

“I told you I panicked!” Louis blushes lightly. “I hadn't kissed anyone and I didn't want her to be my first-”

“That doesn't even make any sense, she was your crush.” 

“Tell that to my thirteen year old self,” Louis shakes his head again. “And now when I think about it I'm glad that it happened. Like a year later I realised that I wasn't into girls at all. That boys seemed to get my attention more than- yeah.” 

It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth. Yes, he realised that he didn't like girls that way but not even a year later with the help of Google, he realised that he didn't like boys either. Well like he did but not in the sexual way. He found himself getting crushes like the rest of his friends but he didn't have the desire to take it further than kissing. 

“Okay you were young, I can pretend that it didn't happen,” Harry says with a dramatic wink, making Louis laugh again. “Are you up for some twenty questions?” 

“Oh I've never actually played so yes,” Louis smiles excited. “It's like we go back and forth and the other one has to answer truthfully? Yeah?” He asks to make sure that he has the concept right. 

Harry nods enthusiastically. “Exactly! I'll go first if you'd like?” He suggests, smiling as Louis nods as yes. “So hmm. Let's start with an easy one. Tell me three things you hate and three things you love.” 

“That's basically six questions in one,” Louis complains teasingly as he wonders on his answer. “How deep you want me to go?”

“As deep as you want to go. You could start with something easy and work yourself up to more in depth things,” Harry suggests and yeah that sounds like something Louis could handle.

“Okay, hmmm… this is quite a hard one,” Louis bites his lip as he thinks about his options. “Well I love cuddles, that's a light one right? What else? Hmm… I love books over movies and the sound of rain is one of the things that calms me down instantly. And what do I hate? Um hypocrites, homophobic people, racism and well rude people in general. How about you?” 

“The hate ones were quite deep innit?” Harry comments looking at Louis curiously as if he was trying to figure the boy out. 

“I just don't hate a lot of things.” 

“Makes sense,” Harry nods lightly. “I like cuddling too, waking up early in the mornings- before you look at me like I'm crazy, let me explain. I love to watch the sun rise in the sky and just be in the silence for a while, it's so peaceful,” he says smiling softly to himself. “I um love spending time with you.”

“Aw that's cute,” Louis says blushing a bit, reaching over the table to place his hand on top of Harry's. He had a good feeling about where this was going. Maybe the boy felt the same. “I love spending time with you too,” he smiles coyly. 

“Good to know,” Harry grins. “So about the things I hate-”

“Finally,” Louis cuts in playfully, playing frustrated. 

“So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-”

“I didn't-”

“I hate the same things as you and I would add liars. I mean little white lies are okay but lies to change someone's opinion or thoughts I can’t stand,” Harry says with a thoughtful look on his face. He turns to face Louis fully, smiling gently as their eyes meet. “But yeah, like- I feel like everyone lies sometimes you know? And it's okay as long as it doesn't hurt anyone or anything.”    
  
“Yeah they do,” Louis nods understanding the logic behind it all. “Oh I just realised another thing that I hate. Kale,” he says with pure disgust, shivers running through his body. He couldn't handle kale for the life of him. It was almost embarrassing to be honest. 

“I actually drink kale smoothies from time to time as breakfast. They're really healthy, you know?” Harry chuckles, clearly finding the disgust on Louis’ face rather amusing. 

“I don't understand how you can drink that kind of poison. Healthy or not it tastes like crap,” Louis scrunches his nose. “I prefer my morning cuppa over that any time and place.” 

“Who said that I'm sacrificing my cuppa for my smoothie? I can have both you know,” Harry grins. “I have to run to the toilet like once every half an hour for the first two hours but then it gets normal and I feel great.” 

“Yeah I'd say that were pretty close,” Louis chuckles suddenly, looking at the curly haired boy in front of him fondly. Harry raises his eyebrows at him curiously and asks for him to explain. “Well I mean you just shared your toilet schedule with me. I'd say that it makes us pretty close unless you go around and parade it to everyone who will listen,” he explains in laughter, Harry soon joining him. 

“When you put it like that it must be true,” Harry snickers. “It's your turn.” 

They go back and forth quite a few times, finding more and more ridiculous things to ask one other. Like what traffic sign represents you when you're angry or can you fit your whole fist in your mouth? The latter wasn't all that much of a question that came with genuine curiosity more like a joke between the two. Where it came from wasn't all that clear but it made them laugh pretty hard for no reason. Well to be fair it was kind of hilarious to see the other try and do the impossible.

Some people around them send some dirty looks in their direction when they get too loud. Every time this happens, one of them shushes the other and giggles some more. They were having the best time, but just like all things good it had to come to an end. 

“So, I have one question that is… um awkward? Or not awkward but like a more personal question than the previous ones,” Louis says as the laughter quiets down. 

Harry is still smiling as he listens to him. “Go ahead, I'll try to answer to the best of my ability.”

“This is an answer you can give without having to even think about it too deeply,” Louis promises, fiddling with his fingers under the table. He was nervous about the next question he was about to ask. “So um, do you like me? Like, like-like me. Is in you could maybe consider like dating me?” He asks nervously, unable to look Harry in the eye. 

“Can you look at me?” Harry asks softly. “I'd rather answer the question to your face,” he explains reaching over the table to touch Louis’ shoulder lightly. It was quite the reach for him but he manages to do so. “Please?”

Eventually Louis looks up to meet his face, feeling as unsure as he is sure he looks. “Just spill it please.” 

“I do like you and I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with you,” Harry says with a gentle smile. “That’s of course if you want to be with me too.” 

“I wouldn't mind that either,” Louis bites his lip to hold back the ridiculous grin that is threatening to break free on his face. “I need to tell you something regarding that actually,” he says clearing his throat. It was now or never. “I'm asexual. I don't know if you know what that means but with me it means that I don't feel sexual attraction. I can fall in love just like a normal person- I am a normal person I just don't feel, like I said, the need to have sex.” 

“I'm normal too,” Harry blurts out, blushing slightly as Louis looks at him amused. Why has he so worried about this it was going great. “I know how it feels to be looked at like you're odd. I mean I'm panromantic and when people find out they...” 

Everything that came out of Harry's mouth after that went unheard by Louis. He knew that this was a good thing, that Harry understood him and wasn't acting weird but it also meant that they couldn't be romantically involved. At first it would be okay but then, Harry would most likely want sex eventually and he couldn't give him that. Like yeah he had heard about ace people who have had sex with their partners but he wasn't- he didn't know if he could do that. If he wanted to do that. 

“I need to go,” Louis says suddenly, standing up, not quite meeting Harry's eyes. He knew that he if he did he would be met with confusion and maybe sadness. He didn't want to feel that. “I'll see you around.” 

He hurries out of the café, wiping his eyes slightly as they start to water. This wasn't easy on him despite his actions, and it hurt like hell. He isn't all that surprised that Harry doesn't follow him. He wouldn't be following him either if the situation was reversed. He rushes home, getting straight into the bed and under the covers. He lays there on his back for a moment before rolling onto his side and closing his eyes. He felt horrible but he just needed to suffer through it. 

 

Being the last one in the locker room before practice was something amazing when it happened rarely enough. This time it was well needed. He gets dressed slowly, adjusting his shirt over his shorts and making sure his cleats were tied tight enough. Once he is ready he walks to the field, smiling tightly at his teammates who welcome him with smiles and laughter. One thing he always enjoyed about practice was that no matter what was going on outside the field, nothing could disturb him. Not even now that it was raining even though it was kind of annoying. 

Two hours into the training and Louis is breathing heavier than he thinks he ever has in his life. Sweat and rain drenches his clothes, and despite the freezing weather his body feels overheated. The team had done sprints and runs of all kinds for the whole practice, with hardly any breaks. Their coach was clearly having a bad day, he was relentlessly working them until they literally dropped. A few of the players were actually laying on the grass with their chests heaving as they tried to get enough oxygen into their lungs. 

Louis looks to the side to see Liam in a similar position, his hands against his thighs, leaning over panting with his face red. They share a look before looking to the grass again, catching up. The coach is talking, going on and on about how he thought that they should push harder and harder and be stronger and faster. It was all such a cliché that Louis tuned out for the most part. The same speech would be heard thousands of times after this so there was no need to listen to it really. 

But being a captain did come with a certain responsibility, meaning that he had to act all responsible and lead the rest of the runs. He was just as tired as the rest of the guys- maybe not  _ as  _ tired as them but tired nonetheless, so it was hard to act all supportive while running. He manages to do so though as he always does, result of a lot of practice. It takes an effort to boost his guys to run a bit further and a little faster but with the help of his team even the ones who are exhausted make it to the end of the practice. 

When they are dismissed, the team heads for the showers, a majority of them complaining quietly how they didn't even touch the ball that day. It was a bit of an overreaction but it was true that they had only had one exercise with a ball and that was one of the first ones. After that it was all about running. 

A good thing about their team was that no one acted weird in the showers. They had an openly homosexual boy on their team and no one even batted an eye as they showered. Louis had heard real life horror stories about how athletes couldn't be out and proud because of the locker room behaviour. He was really proud of the fact that his team wasn’t like that. 

Louis waits for his turn to wash up and when he gets it he just stands under the spray and looks down to his naked feet. His muscles were burning with exhaustion and the water was a bit too hot but he didn't register either of those things. Now that the practice was over he was again thinking about Harry. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so empty inside now that he didn't have the curly haired lad to talk to but it was what it was. He snaps out of it when Zayn and Niall ask him to join them for drinks, agreeing with a monotone voice. He needed the distraction and also he needed to get out. He had been hanging out in his dorm for way too long for it to be healthy. And who knows, maybe he would have a good time. 

 

“So what happened to Harry? You guys were basically glued to each other for three weeks, what happened? Did he do something wrong? Just tell me and I'll kick his ass I swear-”

“He did nothing wrong, calm down,” Louis cuts Zayn's ranting with a loud sigh. He knew that this would come up at some point but it didn't mean that he was actually ready for it. “We just want different things so we couldn't have worked out anyway. It's better that it's over now and not later when we get too attached.”

Zayn raises his eyebrows at the boy exchanging looks with Niall before reaching over the table, placing his fingers on top of Louis’ sticky ones. “I'm sorry to hear that. Are you okay?” He asks softly, the tone he reserved for situations like this. “Like do you need us to go to a proper bar and get drunk?”

Louis wanted to say how this was an actual bar but it was more like a café that served beer.“No it's not that bad,” Louis says with a small smile. “And besides I enjoy the music,” he jokes looking behind him at the band who was rehearsing. They were off beat with each other, playing a bit too loud in the quiet atmosphere. “No but really I like it here. Can we talk about something else, please? I've been going over this in my head too many times already and I'd like to get something else to think about.” 

“Well, did you see the Arsenal game? Amazing, surprisingly nice playing even with Wenger as the manager,” Niall chimes in, bringing the conversation to a whole new place. One that Louis had actually quite a bit to say about and whole lot of opinions to share. It's a good distraction- Louis might have to buy Niall a fruit basket as a thank you. 

 

When Louis gets home a week later he is confused to see an envelope taped to his door. He subconsciously looks around to see if the person leaving it was still there but as you would expect, he finds no one. Once he removes the envelope from the door, he notices that it holds something else within  it other than just a piece of paper. He gets inside before he opens it, the furrow between his brows creasing as he stares at the contents inside of it. There's a small ace flag inside of the envelope with a letter of some sort. He had a feeling that he had seen the flag before, the exact same one. It had a small bird on the right corner of it and that's what stood out to him. 

He stares at the flag for a moment longer before he pulls out the letter, carefully unfolding it and taking a look at the writing. It was handwritten but he didn't recognize the handwriting. 

_ Louis, _

_ I want to see you. I think I understand now what happened at the café and I want to explain myself. Please give me that opportunity. I want to talk face to face, I feel like this is something we can't really discuss over the phone. I'll be home, hoping that you'll arrive. Give me the chance Lou, I’m begging you. _

_ Haz x _

Of course it would be Harry. Louis reads the words twice more before moving, taking the flag with him as he turns around and walks out. He had only visited Harry once, and at that time he wasn't really that focused on their surroundings. He had been too busy staring at Harry as he laughed to some stupid joke Louis had made. Like it had been a lame knock knock joke but somehow it had made him laugh so hard. God how adorable he was. 

He ends up finding Harry's house, only getting lost just a few times. He walks up to Harry's door, making sure that the mail thingy on the door said Styles before knocking. There was some rustling on the other side among with a faint call of “I'm coming" and not even ten seconds later the door opens. Harry was looking so beautiful, even wearing some old joggers and a shirt that had holes in it. Louis’ throat goes a bit dry as he watches him, making him want to clear it. He doesn't. 

“Hi- um I didn't know that you were coming,” Harry says dumbfounded, staring at Louis with wide eyes. “I thought that you'd just ignore my note.” 

Louis glances down to his feet, gathering up the courage. He then looks up and smiles lightly. “I had to give you a chance, yeah? And I think that I owe you an explanation as well so it's two birds one stone,” he explains with his voice a bit tight. This was harder than he thought. 

“Come in,” Harry says opening the door further to give him room to enter. “I would hug you but my nails are drying up,” he says as he closes the door gesturing to his left hand nails that were decorated with some baby pink nail polish. 

“It's okay, um do you want me to do your right hand? I know how tricky it can be to do your nails with your nondominant hand,” Louis suggests biting his lip. He thought it was great that Harry was confident enough to wear nail polish in public. Many people wouldn't be. “I'm pretty okay at it, I mean I used to do my siblings nails when they asked me,” he smiles as Harry looks surprised by the offer. 

Harry takes Louis up on the offer, leading them to the living room where they take a seat on the couch, settling so that they were facing each other. Harry hands Louis the nail polish, then sticks his hand on Louis’ thigh so he could get to work. They are quiet as Louis works with slow and careful strokes, determined to make the right hand looking as good as the left one. When he is done and puts the equipment away, Harry says a quiet thank you and blows his nails to make the polish dry faster. 

“So,” Louis clears his throat as he sits back and looks at Harry for the first time properly. “Do you want to go first or should I?” He asks giving him the power to decide. 

“I can go first if that's okay with you?” Harry asks glancing up, continuing as Louis nods, “So um, first, thank you for coming. It means a lot,” he says quietly. “Like I said on the note, I have a feeling that I know what your freakout was about so let me be more precise, okay? Yes, I am pan but-”

“You don't have to explain that to me,” Louis says softly. “I didn't mean to make you feel bad about your sexual orientation-”

“Can you let me finish?” Harry chuckles with a fond look in his eyes. Louis is itching to say his bit already but he owed Harry at least as much to listen to what he had to say. “As I was saying, I’m pan but also an ace. I am asexual as well as panromantic, I identify as both,” he says in a fast manner before Louis could cut him off again. 

Louis furrows his eyebrows and stares at him with confusion. Harry lets him without saying anything. “What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?” 

“I tried to but you were so far into your own head that you couldn't listen to the words I said,” Harry explains. “And then you were in such a hurry that I didn't get the chance. Yelling it in a packed café wasn't the most appealing idea.” 

“Okay, yeah I get that,” Louis says chuckling awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. “So you're an ace?” Harry nods. “Is that why you put the flag into the envelope as well?” Another nod. “Why does it look so familiar? The bird in the corner of it I mean.” 

Harry shrugs, looking almost as confused as Louis was feeling. “I don't know. It's my soulmate mark so I don't know where you could've seen it, it's well hidden on my back,” he says with a hum. “Maybe you have confused it with something else?” He suggests. 

Louis gapes at the boy, rolling his sleeve as high as it goes showing the inside of his arm. “No way,” he says pointing at the bird. “Does it look like this? The one on your back?” He asks with wide eyes, watching the realisation dawn on Harry. He watches him take off his shirt like it burned, turning around to show the small bird on his lower back, identical to Louis’. “I thought that they were on the same part of the body,” Louis says in awe, tracing the outline of Harry's mark. 

“Is it the same?” Harry asks impatiently, looking over his shoulder. “Are we…?” He trails off. 

Louis nods with a smile on his lips. “We are,” he says letting Harry turn around again. They sit there face to face for a minute or two, just staring at each other with awe and fondness pouring from their faces. He now understands the hype around  people finding their soulmates, the feeling is incredible. “You're my soulmate,” Louis whispers after a moment, smiling so bright. “Wow.” 

“I know right?” Harry agrees with a similar smile on his lips. “God, this is… I know get the hype about this,” he chuckles, the sound becoming Louis’ favourite. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Louis admits. “I can't believe that you have the same mark,” he says shaking his head. “It makes sense now how we fit so well together,” he voices his thoughts. 

“Tell me about it,” Harry huffs playfully. “Um but you had something you wanted to tell me? Yes, no?” He trails off, looking at Louis with his head tilted to the side slightly. 

“Oh yeah, um. Well it kind of got unnecessary after your go,” Louis chuckles lightly. “But I wanted to apologize for acting like I did. I must have made you feel so bad,” he frowns lightly. “And I promise it had nothing to do with you- or well it did because I like you so much. I like you so much and thinking that I couldn't give you everything you wanted and needed was just an awful thought. I'm sorry.” 

“I can't say that I completely understand where you're coming from but I think that I get it enough,” Harry hums thoughtfully. “I'm not mad at you for freaking out, everyone does sometimes, I guess I just would've liked you to talk to me. It would've made everything so much easier for the both of us,” he says with half of a shrug. 

Louis sighs, “I'm sorry,” he says again. “I know that we're soulmates but I don't want you to feel like pressured to be with me. I know that I was a dick but I really like you. Like, like you as in I want to date you and hold your hand in public and kiss when we are not in public,” he says awkwardly, almost getting the words all mixed up. 

“Well that’s good, because I like you too, in a I want to date you kind of a way and it has nothing to do with the fact that we are soulmates. Or well it does kind of but I like you even if you cut me off everytime I try to tell you something-”  

“I do not-”

“You just did, love,” Harry laughs, moving closer to cup Louis's face gently between his hands. “God I seriously don't know why I like you so much. No wait, I actually do now,” he jokes, leaning a bit closer. Their breaths mingle from the closeness, Louis’ eyes going crossed as he tries to keep looking into the boy's eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Harry asks with a whisper, his thumb tracing the curve of Louis’ cheekbone. 

Louis closes his eyes and leans further in, letting their noses bump against one another's lightly. “Yes,” he answers just as softly, his breath catching in his throat as their lips meet. 

The kiss is sweet and slow, more of a press of lips than anything else. Louis’ hands come to rest on Harry's shoulders while the boy cups his face, their heads tilting in sync as they deepen the kiss. There's something in the way Harry kisses that makes Louis’ knees go a little weak and his hands tighten around his shoulders. It wasn't that Louis had kissed all that many people in his life but it was nice to kiss someone who wasn't trying to get him naked. Who had the same intentions that he did. 

They pull back from the kiss after a while, smiling at each other like idiots. “I guess that we have to talk about this some more?” Louis hums biting his lip as he runs his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging it lightly. 

“Yeah but I think that it can wait for a while, don't you?” Harry smiles playfully, leaning in for another peck. 

Louis smiles ridiculously against the kiss. “Yeah I guess it can,” he hums kissing back softly. 

“Mhm but a quick question,” Harry grins pulling back to look at Louis. The boy had no idea what was about to be asked of him. “Now that we're a thing does it mean that you will let me finish my sentences?” He asks playfully, booping Louis’ nose. 

Louis pulls away giggling and looks at Harry with a twinkle in his eyes. “I guess you'll have to find out.” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic exchange that I participated in, and wow it was so much fun! Hopefully I brought joy to some of you :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! 
> 
> All the love, 
> 
> S x


End file.
